


POTC Mini-fics

by oppositetortures



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Some angst, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositetortures/pseuds/oppositetortures
Summary: This is just a collection of small things I've written after receiving prompts on my Tumblr (ghostcaptainsalazar).





	1. This Is All Your Fault

_This is all your fault!_

Lesaro had no greater desire than to say — nay, **scream** this at his captain. The captain he’d faithfully served for decades now, the captain whose orders he may not have always agreed with but still dutifully carried out, the captain he would have gladly, with no hesitation, no regret and no fear, laid his life down for — but not like this…..not for this Hell they’ve now found themselves entrapped in; bodies and souls no longer whole, and likely would never be again. 

_This is all your fault. This is all your fault. This is all your fault._

But no matter how frantically this phrase repeated in the lieutenant’s mind, no matter how deeply enraged he was at the carelessness of Salazar’s actions which landed them in this God-forsaken fate, he would never say those words aloud. Never. His loyalty, and his ability to remain calm even under the most stressful situations were his most commended traits, and no matter how much Lesaro might think he has the absolute right to rant and rage, he won’t. His lips — and the wrathful words behind them — will remain forever sealed. 

Let it never be said that Lieutenant Lesaro lost his loyalty, even at his end.


	2. Listen Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more prompts I get, the more will be written, including more characters. And I'm very sorry to everyone still waiting on Chapter 2 of DMTNT, it's in the works, I promise, but what I cannot promise is when it will be completed.

“Listen up! I hate all of ya’ll! That’s it. That’s my announcement,” Barbossa bellowed across the deck of the Black Pearl, before storming his way down to the captain’s quarters. The slam of the cabin’s doors caused Carina to flinch, and she took a momentary pause from searching the stars to look quizzically at a tied up Jack. 

“Is he always like that?” she asked. 

“Only on Sundays,” he quipped. 

His answer only left Carina more confused. Deciding she’d had enough of conversing with pirates, she returned to scanning the worn pages of her diary.


	3. "You're safe now, I've got you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bit involves my OC Mariella; also, I can't say the same for everything featured here, but this particular drabble will be expanded upon, because it fits into the plan for a story I have involving them.

Barely conscious, blood streaming from the wound on his chest, accidentally inflicted by his own hand, Armando Salazar just registered the soothing words before darkness covered his vision and his mind. His body was limp when they pulled him from the anchor and onto the deck of the _Pearl._

Taking him into her arms, Mariella hurriedly pulled away the charcoal stained coat to get an assessment of his wound: deep, but thankfully no where critical, if treated swiftly he had a good chance of survival. She supported the unconscious captain against her chest and looked desperately up at the crowd that had gathered around them. 

“Help him,” she pleaded. The oddness of this did cross her mind, how she could now be begging for Salazar to survive, when not long ago she hated his very existence. Evidently, Captain Barbossa thought the same. 

“Pardon me, if I find it mighty strange of ye to now be pleading for his survival, when just hours before I could see flames burning in yer eyes whenever he spoke,” Hector proclaimed sardonically. 

Mariella had no response.


	4. "Come here, you need a hug."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this one is set in an AU I'm planning, where Salazar lived — unfortunately, Barbossa didn't. Carina & Henry ended up engaged, but shortly before their wedding she gets overwhelmed with nerves and flees. She eventually ends up in Spain, where she reunites with Armando (I'm leaning toward their first meeting being when he saves her from almost being executed for being a witch again, but nothing is set in stone) and....some other things happen and they end up commandeering a ship and going on the run, and then ~romance~ happens.....at some point. 
> 
> Sorry Henry.

“No.” 

Armando couldn’t help the slight grin that appeared as he gazed at Carina. Her back was to him, nose deep in the pages of her diary, and he wondered what other secrets it revealed to her, now that the Trident was already found — and lost. 

Sensing his eyes upon her, Carina turned slightly, just enough to shoot the ex-captain a narrowed-eyed glance; he chuckled, and spread his arms out wide. 

“I wish only to lessen the burden that weighs on your shoulders, querida,” he said.

“And I wish for you to leave me in peace,” she snapped, and with a sharp flick of the head that sent her dark curls swirling, the astronomer returned to her book. 

His arms lowered, but the smile never left his lips.


End file.
